Up to us
by l9l9
Summary: Post Book 4 finale. A take on the characters.


**Author's note:** This was written before I had even seen the finale. It was based on spoilers I had read.

* * *

She felt the pull to look back, to consider the people she was leaving behind. Her parents, Bolin, Mako...

But as she looked at Asami, she told herself this was how it should be. Her best friend had just lost her whole world. Her loyal friend who had been by her side despite their rocky beginnings. It was Korra's duty, as best friend and Avatar, to put others before herself. She was going to give back for the friendship Asami extended to her.

To make sure her friend knew how committed she was to this, Korra took Asami's other hand and squeezed it once. Asami's eyes softened, grateful. Korra beamed back. Yes, this was her next step, to make her best friend happy again. Kuvira's story will never be repeated again. Neither will Mako and Bolin's. She would not leave Asami to fend for herself. Confidence lightened her steps as they ventured into the Spirit World together.

* * *

"Korra."

Korra looked up from the book she was reading, a hobby she never knew she'd enjoy until Iroh lent her his favorites. Asami was standing beside the portal, fingers outstretched to the beam of light.

"When are you planning to return to Republic City?"

Korra arched a brow. "I just visited Bolin last month."

"No, not visit. Return. To live," Asami said, walking back to sit in front of her.

"I wasn't. I was planning to stay here with you. Unless that's not what you want?"

"No, that's not what I mean! It's just that, I'm doing fine here. But I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean? I'm doing fine too."

"I know. You're fine because you feel like you're finally doing the right thing and no one is getting hurt. You're being selfless and you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Korra furrowed her brows. "I have no idea what you're getting at."

Asami sighed, looking up at her friend. "Your heart is in the Spirit World, that's why you feel at home here. But, you've also lost your heart in Republic City. Korra," Asami paused and placed a hand on her friend's clenched one. "You can't stay here forever."

Korra's eyes frantically searched Asami's. "I don't..get it..."

Asami knew. She smiled empathetically and took her friend's shoulders. "You've helped me enough. I'm happy here. I'm happy that you're here with me. And I'll be equally happy if you visited me more frequently that you do Bolin now."

Korra's gaze stayed fixated on her lap.

"Republic City is your next step. I'm your bestfriend, I know." Asami said, winking.

"Asami…"

Asami held up a hand. "You have to trust me, Korra. It's the right thing to do."

Republic City.

_Home_, a voice within her whispered.

Korra couldn't deny the overwhelming sense of right swelling inside her. But, she couldn't leave her bestfriend. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Visit soon okay? Say hello to everyone for me and tell them I'm doing excellently thanks to Avatar Korra." Asami said as she pulled Korra to her feet and began leading her to the portal.

Korra sniffed. "Can't wait to get rid of me, can you?" she joked through tear-stained eyes.

Asami smirked. "Been waiting a long time for this." She gave Korra a gentle push toward the shining portal and stepped back, folding her arms.

Korra saw her friend's confidence and realised that this was Asami's next extension of friendship. She nodded, understanding. Give and take. Tui and La. Push and pull. That's what creates harmony and balance.

"See you soon," Korra smiled as she stepped into the light.

"Have a safe trip home!" She heard Asami call loudly behind her.

* * *

Korra almost turned back the minute she heard the bustling of the city. She was scared. Living in the Spirit World for that year made every human voice seem ten times louder. It was disorienting. Where to first? Who was still here? Who had room for her?

Korra shook her head and chided herself. How could she expect to fit back into everyone else's lives? They'd expected her to live in the Spirit World forever. No, she had to find her own path to home.

The big clock in the square sounded at 11pm. It was too late to call on the airbenders. Her feet took her to the police headquarters. Her heart quickened. To look for Lin, she told herself. It was the first lie she'd told in a year.

As she rounded the block and saw the familiar doors, her steps faltered.

"_I've got your back."_ The words echoed from the dusty corner of her mind.

_Korra_, she chided herself, _why are you here?_

Because Mako's my friend. It's natural that I would want to catch up with him.

Is that really all?

_Yes._

There it was again. She was lying a lot tonight.

She pushed the door open and stepped into the hall. One of the night watch officers recognised her. "Avatar Korra? Did something happen?"

She shook her head. "No, everything's fine. Just here to visit." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realised how foolish they sounded. Visiting at this hour? _Just because she's the Avatar she thinks she can do anything_, she imagined the four officers thinking as they stared at her.

"Oh! Well then," the first officer said, gesturing down the hall.

Korra gave him a small smile, quite embarrassed. She whispered a thank you and crossed quickly to the room. She pressed her ear to the oak door to catch any voices, but all she heard was the drumming of her heart against her chest. She slipped into the room before cowardice blocked her way. Her face fell. The light was on in Lin's office, but the other desks were vacant.

This was stupid. How could she assume he would be here? He was not the boy he was anymore. She shouldn't look for him.

She made her way slowly to the Chief's office. Might as well let Lin know she was here. She rapped on the door twice.

Lin's gruff voice was tired. "Come in."

Korra did and froze at the sight before her. Lin seemed to have expected her reaction and explained matter-of-factly. "He stubbornly insisted to finish the case and blacked out. Stubborn sleeper too."

The stubborn sleeper shifted slightly and Lin rolled her eyes, returning to her work. Korra stared at him, mouth agape. Lin looked up at Korra and back at her officer and grunted, snapping Korra's attention back to her. "Could you try to wake him? He's no use to me like this."

Korra blushed and nodded. She stepped closer, keeping some distance between them. Thank the spirits for the desk. She crossed her arms and called out his name. "Mako." The thrill from the foreignness of the word shot through her bones.

Lin cocked a brow and Korra sighed, stepping closer. She placed her hand tentatively on his shoulder, the stiff material of the uniform familiar yet new, giving it a nudge. He didn't respond. She nudged him again, two, three, four times. He stirred but didn't open his eyes, instead burying his face deeper into his arms.

"Officer, get up and go home." Lin ordered.

He mumbled something about "tomorrow" and "case" and Korra knew he was awake.

"Mako, lets go," she said.

His shoulder tensed under her hand, and he slowly lifted his head. When his eyes met hers, they widened. "K-korra?" he croaked.

Breath entered her lungs again and she smiled. "It's me," she said animatedly, "Lin says I've got to get you home. So please don't make this difficult for me."

Mako just gaped at her and continued gaping as she pulled him out of Lin's office, walked past the four officers and out into the crisp autumn night. Korra walked a step ahead of him, and he remained where he was, watching her back as they wound through the quiet streets. He didn't know how to start a conversation with the woman in front of him. He wanted to let her begin but as they kept walking for half an hour he spoke, "Where are we going?"

Korra jumped at the sound of his voice. She finally turned back and Mako stopped, hands in pockets, as he drank up the sight of her. _Remember her as she is right now, Mako, _he told himself.

"I was waiting for you to direct us back to your place."

"Oh!" Of course she was. Mako's face burned. Truth was, he wouldn't have minded walking for hours. But she must be exhausted; after all, she'd just crossed between two worlds. "Sorry, I forgot," he said lamely. "I know the way from here though. This way."

Korra's gaze followed him as he took the lead. She walked beside him, but their steps didn't fall together easily. She pursed her lips at the discovery and looked up at the man beside her. Mako felt her gaze instantly and glanced down. "What's with the face?"

"Hmm? Oh, this face?" She would make this work. "I can't believe you made me walk aimlessly after I came to visit you," she said in feigned annoyance.

Surprise skidded over Mako's features but he quickly recovered with a sheepish laugh. "Sorry about that. I honestly thought I was still in a dream. You woke me up so abruptly!"

Korra shrugged. "Lin made me."

Mako shook his head, face relaxing. Korra brightened at the sight.

"So what shall we do? Are you hungry?" Mako asked.

"What? I thought you were tired."

Mako shrugged. "Can't go back to sleep now. So…any requests?"

"Hmm. Dumplings?"

"The place near the probending arena?"

Korra nodded. "Yes please."

"Alright. Good thing it's not too far then."

Korra watched as Mako perused the menu, another thing that was different, as he normally ordered the tiger-prawn and corn dumplings the moment they sat down. Steamed, not fried, because it was healthier. The waitress was promptly with them. "May I take your orders?" she chirped.

"One fire-herb beef. Fried, please."

The waitress scribbled it down quickly and waited. Korra waited too, and Mako waved. "Korra? Your order?"

"What? Oh! My order. Um," she pretended to search the menu like he did, and peered up to see him watching her curiously. Had he forgotten? She slapped the menu shut and handed it smoothly to the waitress. Of course he would, the last time they were here was years ago.

"I'll have a fried kelp and mustard- mushroom please."

The waitress promised to be back with their orders soon. Mako smiled at Korra. "Still the same order?"

"Yup," she said, not sure why she sounded so curt.

Mako shifted uneasily. No, don't do that please, Korra wanted to say. If you're different then I won't know how I'll get by here.

Determined to break the tension, she inquired all at once about Bolin and Opal, Kai and Jinora, Zhu Li and Varrick. Mako gladly filled her in, between mouthfuls of dumplings, and asked about Asami. At the thought of her lonely friend, Korra felt a pinch of guilt for sitting here enjoying Mako's company. The dumpling was suddenly hard to swallow as she mumbled that Asami was doing well. Mako sensed her change in demeanour and placed his chopsticks down.

"You'll see her soon," he said, voice almost choking.

Korra's head shot up. He thought she was leaving again. "I'm not going back."

"You...what?"

Korra exhaled, collecting herself. "Asami kicked me out. I'm homeless!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up.

Mako froze. "What?"

"What it is, Mako, is that I'm apartment hunting." Korra said, easing back into her chair. It was in Mako's court now. His next words would determine if she had a place in his new life.

"Oh, where are you thinking?" Mako asked. He hoped he seemed collected and calm.

"Not sure," Korra stuffed another dumpling in her mouth. "Any suggestions?"

Mako did have a suggestion. He coughed and took a gulp of the lukewarm tea. "I'll take you around tomorrow. It's my day off. In the meantime, I have a spare room…"


End file.
